Airport
by decisive-conclusion
Summary: It's been three years since Miriallia left to boarding school after the war ended. will her and Dearka's 'meet' at the airport be a complete embarrassment? DxM


Hello! On a little writting spree here! My friend (aka condmed-2-fate) had a little get together, and came up with this. Please let us know what you think. Review!

No...we don't own Gundam Seed...or it's characters...damn

I have been told, however to add that we 'own this piece of writing'...Any similar storys are pure coincidence...We hope it's original. If you like this, check out my other fanfics!

* * *

It had been three incredibly long years since the war had finally ceased, and Miriallia's parents had shipped her off to an expensive boarding school. It had been, in fact three years since she had physically seen Dearka. This fact of course is easily contradicted, because it wasn't as though she was banned from her; cell phone, computer, web cam, e-mail, camera, communicator or watch phone. Yep, it seemed that a tiny bit of Dearka's rebellious personal commitment to anything that has to do with 'breaking-the-rules' had rubbed off on her.

Yes, technology was a great thing. So all and all, they'd kept up a long distance relationship fairly well…if you could call it that. The idiot she had come to know and love, had distracted her constantly from important school projects. The young girls Miriallia shared a dorm with, where terrified of mister '_I-am-so-cool-and-nobody-can-change-that'_ boyfriend of Miriallia's. Yep, that was what he referred to himself as in front of her friends.

Approximately two days ago, Miriallia was freed. It took three years to finish her education, and she was ready to head back to Orb. Knowing very well that earlier that day, she and Dearka had made arrangements to 'meet' at the airport, Miriallia was distracted. Dearka had reassured her that she would of _course _recognize him even in the busy arriving port. Unfortunately, their phone conversation kept flashing threateningly through her mind:

………….

"How will I recognize you?" Asked a questioning voice, obviously belonging to Miriallia.

"Oh, _you'll_ recognize me"

………….

Yep, those was the words that lingered in Miriallias' over worked head.

She was terribly afraid he would do something embarrassing…no…he couldn't…

So, taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and looked around the enormously busy airport.

Busy…very, very busy.

"Yahoo!"

Crap…he did do something stupid…

"Lookie, lookie! Over here Milly!"

Snorting, Miriallia turned around, and saw Dearka. He wasn't wearing anything stupid. He looked very good actually. But he was waving a flag. A huge flag. With her on it.

Damn.

Behind him, stood Cagalli and Lacus. Cagalli was looking very sorry indeed for he friend and was shaking her head. Yzak was sitting on the floor beside Athrun and Kira who had gotten tired of standing.

Both of Miriallias' blue eyes swept the entire room hastily. If there had been any quick

means of escape, she would have taken it. A window perhaps, or maybe a door, or a hole in the ground. Unfortunately, the only exit was being blocked by Dearka and his massive 'Milly-flagg'. Go figure. Normally, Miriallia would have been worried, if not distressed at the act that Dearka was blocking the exit and not allowing those poor people who had been on twenty hour flights to get through…but she was slightly more preoccupied with the realization that this moment either signified the beginning or the end of her life. Great.

Ah well. She might as well make the best of it. Putting on a huge grin she began to walk at a faster and faster pace. Until she was running. Smirking to herself, she opened her arms wide as she ran forward. Dearka put on a stupid grin and opened his arms to as if to envelope her in his embrace as soon as she got near enough. As soon as she reached her friends, she ducked under his arm and threw an arm around Cagalli, and an arm around Lacus.

"You guys! It's great to see you! I've missed you so much," Miriallia shouted. Simultaneously, all three girls had a big group hug and started catching up immediately.

Dearka narrowed his eyes as Kira put a hand on his shoulder dismissing it as 'a girl thing.'

Obviously, this explanation wasn't enough for Dearka. After a moment of high pitched giggling, Miriallia turned around to face Dearka, to look at his reaction to her behavior. Immediately, she regretted not giving Dearka her full attention right when she arrived. He stood a good fifteen feet away staring blankly at the arrival sign. It looked as though he was still waiting for her to get off the plane. Being reminded of looking at a sad little puppy through its cage in the pet store, Miriallia watched Dearka for a moment before her conscious took control.

Running the fifteen feet distance, Miriallia pushed Dearka's left shoulder back so that he was facing her, and she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I'm sorry. Kay? I didn't mean it. It was a joke." Miriallias' eyes brimmed with tears and her voice sounded slightly strained. He wrapped his own arms around her and smiled. "It's okay. I forgive you," replied Dearka's casual voice.

The 'left out friends' standing in the back watched as the two embraced. None of them seemed to catch onto his so called 'plot'. It was that moment that Dearka winked and grinned wickedly giving them a thumbs up before stroking her hair in what looked like reassurance. Yep, he knew that Miriallias' personality wouldn't allow a boyfriend such as him self to look upset. Score.

"Milly, I think you should let go of him before that grin reaches his ears, he's been talking about you forever," Cagalli smiled.

Grinning, Miriallia tried to shove him off her, but he held on tight. When he spoke his voice was muffled owing to the fact that his face was pressed into her hair.

"I missed you!" Dearka spoke.

* * *

Review!


End file.
